


Cube

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Thanks, Ray.”<br/>Ray gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting back down, pulling out his phone. Joel picked up the Rubik’s cube Ray left next to him, fiddling with it after he sent the email he’d been writing. The two chatted for a little while, Ray playing around on his phone as Joel messed with the cube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cube

"Hey Joel, can I come in?"

Joel looked up from his laptop, smiling as he saw Ray in the doorway to his office.

"Yeah, sure! What’s up? Taking a break from work?"

"Mm, sort of. Video’s rendering, computer’s been a bitch lately so I’m gonna let it just focus on that for now."

Ray walked in, not looking up from the thing in his hands, climbing into one of the plush office chairs in front of Joel’s desk, his knees up at his chest. Now that he was closer, Joel saw that what he had was a Rubik’s cube, all the colors jumbled up, Ray seeming to have made little progress with it.

"Rubik’s cube huh?"

"Yep. A fan sent it, along with a bunch of other stuff for us to keep on our desks, mess around with. It sucks though, I’ve been fucking with it for like ten minutes with no results."

"I dunno, I kinda like them."

Ray smiled a bit, looking over at Joel, who kept glancing from him to his laptop.

"Seems like your kind of toy."

"Yeah, hey Ray? Can, um, can you help me? I think I fucked up something on here."

"On your laptop? Yeah, sure."

Ray got up, heading behind and leaning over Joel, setting the cube down as he fiddled with Joel’s email.

"Not sure how you messed up your POP server, or why you were even in there but there ya go."

"Thanks, Ray."

Ray gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting back down, pulling out his phone. Joel picked up the Rubik’s cube Ray left next to him, fiddling with it after he sent the email he’d been writing. The two chatted for a little while, Ray playing around on his phone as Joel messed with the cube.

"Ray, get your lazy ass back in here! Your shit’s done!"

Michael’s booming voice got Ray on his feet, the young man sighing as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Guess my little break is over."

He headed for the door, pausing as he remembered what he came with.

"Oh right, toss me back the cube, would ya?"

"Sure, have fun working!"

Joel tossed him the cube, the two sharing a smile before Ray left, heading back to the hunter office. He set the cube on his desk, plopping into his chair and focusing back on his computer. Michael leaned over, picking up the cube and inspecting it.

"Oh nice, you finally got it huh?"

"What?"

Ray looked over, his thick brows raising in surprise as he saw that all the sides were one color each, the cube perfectly completed.

"I didn’t… Oh. Joel."

—

When Joel got home that night, he had to admit the last thing he expected waiting for him was Ray holding the Rubik’s cube, looking strangely determined.

"Teach me."

“ _'Oh hi Joel, darling, how was your day?'_  Why, it was great Ray, thanks for asking. How was yours?  _'Oh you know, so tough being good at video games for a living and stuff.'_  Oh I’ll bet.”

Ray gave him a weird look, chuckling under his breath as he sat on the couch, Joel joining him.

"Any reason why I sound like a muppet to you? Also when have I ever called you darling?"

"That’s how you sound. Also maybe that’s a hint that you should start."

The younger man laughed again, giving Joel a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling away with a sweet smile along with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well then, Joel, my darling, would you teach me how to solve a Rubik’s cube?"

Joel chuckled, taking the cube from Ray and messing it up, turning it every which way to make it a mess again.

"So long as you keep calling me darling, I’ll teach you anything you wanna know."


End file.
